


The Warmest Regards

by bunnystealsyourcarrots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A promenade around the room- and around Rey's feelings, AU, Angst, F/M, Historical AU, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Regency AU, feuding households, gratuitous glove descriptions, regency au, terrible people doing terrible things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/pseuds/bunnystealsyourcarrots
Summary: For Lady Rey and Lord Ren, a family feud could keep them apart.For the misfortune of anyone else who cared to love them, it might not.A Reylo Regency AU
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The Warmest Regards

On the way up the stairs, the brunette’s steps quickened. Her exhales punching the air. Not holding the ornate banister when hell followed behind her. Not calling out her arrival either when Lord Kylo Ren would soon enough see who’d come to break him with a point of a finger.  


“How dare you!”

In his library, a seated Lord Ren leisurely looked up from reading in his comfiest chair. “Lady Rey," he evenly replied, closing his book, "what a surprise to see you. Is the weather hot outside today? I haven’t been out, but I do believe you’ve caught some color in your cheeks.”  


“How can you speak of the weather now?” she exclaimed, her mouth twitching with indignation. “How can you bring up the elements when you have sent me your engagement notice-”

“What else are strangers to speak of politely?”

Rey's jaw dropped. “Strangers?”

“Yes. Is that not what you preferred?” Kylo’s tone sharpened, his once warm eyes gone glacial. “After all, what else am I to believe we are to one another when you so coldly turned down my affections. My offer to help your family situation.”

“We both know that there would have been a scandal if it were _you_ to raise us up,” Rey insisted, the furious fire snuffing out of her as uncertainty filled in, and she once again tried to make the excuses sound convincing. “That we would have endured endless town gossip following us for years and years if my family accepted assistance from those whom we’ve quarreled with for decades- if we lowered ourselves so far to have no other choice but to beg.”

“But nobody made _you_ beg,” Kylo pointed out, and his dark eyes shifted to a spot on the floor where she’d once wept. “Don’t you recall that it was I on one knee?”

“Kylo, I am sorry-”

“Yes, so I have heard,” he brusquely cut her off, put an end to any further pity falling from her pretty lips. “And yet you would still rather accept nothing from me in exchange for maintaining the pride of those whom you claim have never understood or appreciated you. Is that correct?”

Finding it all so painfully hard to swallow, Rey looked away. 

"That’s not fair.“

"No, it is not.”

A crinkle met the corner of his eye, and with a sigh, Lord Ren left his chair. He set his book down to cross the room and stand inches away from Rey. His Cravate de Bal pinned in place with a family ruby. His waistcoat unwrinkled. All articles of his clothing immaculate and perfectly tailored when the younger woman felt impossibly ruffled in front of him, and she had to tip her chin up to meet his gaze. 

As always, Lord Ren was perfection to distraction: a flawless gentleman except when she was near. A man so clearly without comparison in her eyes, but this time when he reached out for Rey, it was only to pull the service bell beside her. 

A single ring for his butler. 

Denying her skin his gloved hand today and forever, denying her parting words of fond remembrances. No more opportunities for closing the vast distance between them for a final touch of something once so sweet, if someone else was due to enter the room, and all because one of them refused to admit what they both knew.

So she was dismissed.

So they would be kept apart.

Both too stubborn to meet in the middle

Both better at hurting one another versus taking the risk of loving.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a drabble on Tumblr, but thanks to Bluewonderlust's sweet request, I'll finish it over here.
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> -Bunny


End file.
